1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the remote controlling of DIP switches and other components on printed circuit boards within electronic equipment consoles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, when it was necessary to reset printed circuit board components such as DIP switches it was necessary to open the electronic equipment console and remove the printed circuit board or it was necessary to mount the component directly on the outside of the electronic equipment console. In either case the arrangement was generally undesirable.